wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Bez dogmatu/Paryż, 2 kwietnia.
Nie pisałem dziennika przeszło dziesięć miesięcy, choć tak już przywykłem do tej roboty, że mi tego brakło. Ale mówiłem sobie: po co? Miałem to gnębiące uczucie, że choćbym spisywał myśli godne Pascala, głębsze od głębin oceanu, wyższe od Alp, nie odrobię tego jednego prostego faktu, że ona poszła za mąż. Wobec tego opadały mi ręce. Życie skupia się czasem w jednym celu, przedmiotowo małym, a gdy go zabraknie, człowiek nie wie, dlaczego spełnia najprostsze czynności. Aż dziwnie i śmiesznie pomyśleć, ale byłem długo w takim stanie, że gdym się ubierał, wychodził na miasto, do teatru lub do klubu, nie mogłem się nigdy obronić pierwszemu wrażeniu: po co? – i potrzebowałem nieraz długiej chwili, by się opamiętać, że przecie jadałem obiady, strzygłem brodę i załatwiałem podobne czynności jeszcze przed jej poznaniem. W pierwszych miesiącach dużo podróżowałem; zabłąkałem się aż do Islandii; otóż na widok jezior szwedzkich, norweskich fiordów, islandzkich gejzerów nie miałem własnych bezpośrednich wrażeń, tylko starałem się wyobrazić sobie, co by Anielka na taki lub owaki widok odczuła i jakby się wyraziła, słowem – widziałem jej oczyma, myślałem jej myślą, czułem jej sercem. A gdym następnie przypomniał sobie, że ona nazywa się pani Kromicka, siadałem co prędzej do wagonu lub na statek i jechałem dalej, bo to, com widział, przestawało budzić we mnie zajęcie. Co mnie to mogło obchodzić, że to jest jeden z takich zwykłych, ośmieszonych nawet dramatów, przez który tysiące głupców przeszło przede mną! Przez śmierć przechodzą także wszyscy, a każdemu konającemu wydaje się, że świat zapada się z nim razem. I istotnie się zapada! Nie wiem i nie wdaję się w to, czy uczucia moje były w pierwszych miesiącach mniej lub więcej bezdenną rozpaczą. To wszystko jest względne. Wiem tylko, że istota moja była przez tę kobietę pochłonięta i że po raz pierwszy zrozumiałem pustkę, jaką może spowodować śmierć osoby bardzo kochanej. Ale z wolna przyzwyczajenia – nie ponęty – życiowe odzyskiwały we mnie zwykłą moc. Zdaje mi się, że jest to zjawisko dość powszechne. Znałem ludzi wewnątrz ogromnie smutnych, którzy, nie mając ni ziarna makowego wesołości w duszy, zachowywali jednak pewną zewnętrzną wesołość dlatego tylko, że niegdyś byli weseli i że przywykli do tej formy. Musiał przecie nadejść i dla mnie czas, w którym na przykład ból zębów przestałem odczuwać tylko przez przykrość, jaką by taki ból mógł sprawić Anielce. Prócz tego, krótko mówiąc: odrętwiałem, a wreszcie znalazłem lekarstwo w samej truciźnie. Czytałem niegdyś w podróży Fariniego, że Kafrowie leczą się od ukąszenia skorpiona pozwalając mu ukłuć drugi raz w to samo miejsce. Takim skorpionem, takim antydotem w samejże truciźnie, było dla mnie, jak zresztą jest w ogóle dla ludzi, słowo: stało się. Stało się, więc cierpię – stało się, więc przestaję cierpieć. W tym poczuciu, że nie ma już rady, leży pewne ukojenie. Zawsze przychodzi mi na myśl ów Indianin, który, porwany przez prąd Niagary, walczył z początku z całym wysileniem, na jakie zdobyć się może rozpacz, a następnie, spostrzegłszy, że nie ma rady, rzucił wiosła, położył się na dnie łodzi i począł śpiewać. Ja obecnie gotówem także śpiewać. Prąd Niagary ma zresztą tę dobrą stronę, że kogo porwie, to go zmiele na otręby; ale są inne, które wyrzucają człowieka na ławice piaszczyste, puste, bezwodne i jałowe. To właśnie przytrafiło się mnie. Zły duch mego życia nie przewidział tylko jednej rzeczy. Oto człowiek bardzo przyciśnięty i bardzo nieszczęśliwy daleko mniej sobie robi z siebie niż człowiek szczęśliwy. Wobec tego zawistny los staje się do pewnego stopnia bezbronny. Byłem i jestem w takim usposobieniu, że gdyby na przykład zagniewana Fortuna przyszła do mnie we własnej osobie i powiedziała mi Pal cię licho! – odpowiedziałbym jej: Dobrze! pal mnie licho! I powiedziałbym to wcale nie z powodu rozpaczy po Anielce, ale z powodu tej głębokiej obojętności dla wszystkiego, co jest we mnie i koło mnie. Jest to swego rodzaju zbroja bardzo hartowna, która nie tylko ochrania człowieka, ale czyni go niebezpiecznym. Jasna rzecz, że kto gotów nie oszczędzać siebie, ten nie będzie oszczędzał i drugich. Nawet przykazanie boskie nie każe kochać bliźniego więcej niż siebie samego. Nie idzie za tym, żebym miał zamiar poderżnąć komu w tych dniach gardło. To, com powiedział, ma znaczenie przeważnie teoretyczne; w praktyce życiowej nikt wielkiej szkody z tego nie ponosi, jeśli bowiem taka obojętność zmniejsza altruizm, to zupełnie o tyle samo zmniejsza i egoizm. Gdyby mi przyszło spać z bliźnim pod jednym płaszczem, nie oddałbym mu go całego, ale też nie zabrałbym całego dla siebie. Niebezpiecznym, może nawet bardzo niebezpiecznym, bywa taki człowiek tylko wówczas, gdy ludzie mącą mu ten spokój, polegający na ograniczeniu własnego ja – i zmuszają go do natężonej czynności. Wówczas ma on pewność ruchów, a zarazem bezlitosną siłę machiny. Tę jakąś mechaniczną pewność siebie zyskałem. Od niejakiego czasu spostrzegłem, że swój sposób myślenia i swoją wolę wrażam ludziom daleko silniej niż dawniej, chociaż zupełnie się o to nie staram. Niewyczerpanym źródłem wahania się i słabości jest miłość własna, próżność i kokieteria względem innych. Człowiek bezwiednie prawie pragnie się podobać, pragnie się wkupić w sympatię, więc szukając do tego dróg czyni tysiące ustępstw z własnej prawdy. Obecnie kokieteria owa, jeśli nie znikła we mnie zupełnie, to zmniejszyła się niezmiernie – i obojętność na to, czy się podobam lub nie, daje mi jakąś zimną i spokojną wyższość nad innymi. Spostrzegłem to w czasie podróży, a zwłaszcza teraz w Paryżu. Było tu wielu ludzi, którzy mieli nade mną przewagę; teraz ja mam nad nimi przewagę właśnie dlatego, że mi mniej od nich o to chodzi. W ogóle robię sobie wrażenie człowieka, który mógłby być energiczny, ale nie chce, albowiem wola jest w prostym stosunku do namiętności, moje zaś są przede wszystkim ujemne. Ponieważ został mi dawny nałóg zdawania sobie sprawy ze wszystkiego, więc objaśniam to w ten sposób, że w pewnych warunkach można równie zawzięcie nie pragnąć życia jak w innych go pragnąć. Prawdopodobnie też moja obojętność jest skupioną zawziętością przeciw życiu. Stąd tak mało podobny jestem do Davisa. Niewątpliwie stałem się człowiekiem bez porównania więcej bezwzględnym, niż byłem dawniej, i mógłbym powtórzyć za Hamletem, że jest we mnie coś niebezpiecznego. Na szczęście, nikt mi nie wchodzi w drogę. Wszyscy są dla mnie tak doskonale obcy i obojętni, jak ja dla nich. Jedna ciotka kocha mnie tam po staremu w Warszawie, ale przypuszczam, że i jej miłość straciła charakter czynny, przynajmniej o tyle, że mi w przyszłości nie grożą swaty. Kategoria:Bez dogmatu